onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Fruit
is a mystical fruit found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. There are some seen only in the anime and different ones seen only in the manga. However, most of them appear in both and are crucial in the storyline where many main characters possess their powers. A certain professor will explain the complex mechanisms behind the Devil Fruits in the near future. About .]] Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line), a number of rumors about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, The price of Devil Fruits are mentioned. and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, The slave list is seen with Devil Fruit users mentioned under price listing. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit. One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait, though they will not immediately become aware of; a person who has eaten a Devil Fruit and gained its powers is known as a . They come in different shapes and colors, and all Devil Fruits have swirl marks or patterns, presumably, on them of some kind. The only known exception is the Devil Fruit made by Vegapunk, which had ring patterns on it. There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect, as well as peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece also works. Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the current generation of the world, including rookie pirate crews, Marine admirals, Shichibukai, and at least one former Yonko. They are common in the Grand Line compared to the other four blues. In fact, since entering the Grand Line, nearly every single major opponent that Luffy has faced, had an ability, while in the East Blue he only faced two (not including Alvida, who ate her Devil Fruit later). As noted by Crocodile, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 546 and Episode 449, as Mr. 3 and Magellan's powers clash, Crocodile makes a comment on the surprising result of these two powers match up. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; one such example is the Gomu Gomu no Mi unexpectedly withstanding the Goro Goro no Mi's powers, the Doru Doru no Mi unexpectedly holding back the Doku Doku no Mi's powers and Akainu's Magu Magu no Mi dealing a fatal blow to Ace despite his Mera Mera no Mi due to an order of superiority. Another surprise also came when the Mera Mera no Mi clashed against the Moku Moku no Mi, equalizing with each other, and then later against the Hie Hie no Mi with the same results. Like many series, One Piece follows the trope that a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes the user is wearing. Paramecia fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's shirt will never burst a button when his chest is swollen in Gear 3rd, Mr. 1's pants become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jabra's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves. Oda explained in a SBS once that if he had done it realistically, the comic would have too much unnecessary nudity. However, some users do not seem to apply to this, such as Jewelry Bonney and Honey Queen, whose clothes do not change proportionally to their powers. Identification According to Oda in a SBS, the same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Devil Fruits of the same kind may exist at once. Though the process of the Devil Fruit reappearing in the One Piece world is unknown, several Devil Fruits have seen their consumers either die or met unknown fates within in the storyline. Whether or not Oda will explain or reuse any of the aforementioned Devil Fruit powers again is unknown. Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi is still in use despite his death because Blackbeard stole his powers. There is a book in the Grand Line with Devil Fruits listed (although sometimes a Devil Fruit is said to have been unidentified). The most notable example is Blackbeard, in his search for the Yami Yami no Mi, catalogs a book which was also mentioned by Spandam and Sanji.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 464 and Episode 359, Sanji mentions reading a book on Devil Fruits. Shanks and his crew already knew Luffy's Devil Fruit was the Gomu Gomu no Mi before he consumed it. Spandam mentions briefly that Devil Fruits have an aura around them which can often help identify them and that the two Devil Fruits he supplied to Kaku and Kalifa contained an unknown aura.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, On Kalifa and Kaku's Devil Fruits.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 45, Oda confirms Spandam's details. Growth When a Devil Fruit user dies, their ability is reborn into another fruit of the same kind. Instead of growing from a plant, the ability simply regenerates inside the closest appropriate fruit, as seen when Smiley "died" and the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl transplanted itself into a nearby apple. Another characteristic of a Devil Fruit's growth is that the stem becomes noticably curlier than it was when the fruit was not endowed with the ability. Side Effects of Devil Fruits With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "becomes a hammer," in Japanese parlance).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, The true weakness of the Devil Fruits is mentioned. Oda stated in SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. This includes the white sea surrounding Skypiea. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. Oda also said in SBS that it is not until a Devil Fruit user is knee deep in water that they become immobilized, this is seen with the Gorgon sisters and Luffy in Boa Hancock's bath. Brook was also seen slowly losing his strength as the water levels in the flood Ryugu Palace, demonstrating that being in contact with the sea does not instantly rob their strength unless it reaches a certain level.One Piece manga Chapter 617 - Brook loosing strength as the levels rise. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they can not use their Devil Fruit powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources; i.e., when Luffy was knocked into the pool at Arlong Park, Genzo and Nojiko dove underwater and stretched his neck so his head would be above water. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Marines sailing the Grand Line. As well as this, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the fishmen and some with greater weakness to the sea than normal (like the Kage Kage no Mi whose zombies are purified with salt) are almost useless against these races. However, the Devil Fruit power will also render a Fishman or Merman just as weak in water as anyone else, so this advantage is only applied to one that has not consumed a devil fruit themselves. Kairoseki, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. Depending on how much physical contact the users has with the Seastone, the more their movement is weakened. In addition, all other Devil Fruit users will have their powers nullified when they are grabbed by the user of the Yami Yami no Mi. One rumor, as recounted by Jabra, is that Devil Fruits house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, Blueno contradicted this claim, stating that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Devil Fruits.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, Consuming two Devil Fruits is discussed. Consequences of Consumption The main attraction to eating a Devil Fruit is the powers bestowed upon the user with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one type of fruit. More often than not, the power is far more useful than never being able to swim again. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil Fruits still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette consuming one and there is no way of changing what power you get once consumed. With no way of removing the curse, all Devil Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree from simple activation control to full battle techniques. Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers,One Piece Manga - Vol. 1 Chapter 1, the people of Luffy's village find his powers fascinating. others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 391 and Episode 275, Nico Robin's Devil Fruit powers led her to become becoming an outcast on Ohara as the other children considered her a freak. However, due to the lack of information within some societies and cultures, misconceptions on how this power was achieved can lead to manipulation of individuals for that users own purposes.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 409, The Kuja discover Luffy's stretching, thinking all males do the same. Research Dr. Vegapunk, a Marine scientist, is responsible for the research into the effects of Devil Fruit and kairoseki heavily. His research has also led him to devise the method that lets an inanimate object (such as a gun or a sword) gain the effect of a Devil Fruit (it has not yet been shown how this is done and this has been only done with Zoan types that transform the weapon into an animal). He also managed to replicate the effects of one fruit to a certain level, and has even created a synthesized Devil Fruit, though it was said to be imperfect. Caesar Clown stated that he has done numerous experiments on his own Devil Fruit, insinuating that he managed to enhance its power after consumption. He has not yet explained what his research was or how he did it though. He also managed to create his own version of artificial Devil Fruits whereas Vegapunk failed; these are restricted to Zoan class, names Smile. Tony Tony Chopper created, during his six year apprenticeship under Dr. Kureha, a drug called "Rumble Ball" that enhances the effects of the Devil Fruit. Thus far he is the only one shown to have consumed it. According to him the Rumble Ball disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 149 and Episode 88, - "Rumble Ball is the medicine that creates wave to disturb frequencies emitted by Devil Fruit" or "The 'Rumble Ball' is a pill that disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms" in an alternate translation. It is implied that the "Rumble Ball" will activate when consumed by any Zoan type Devil Fruit user, albeit with different but slightly similar effects. After two years of training and research, Chopper was able to replicate the Rumble Ball's effect without having to consume one. Types of Devil Fruit Paramecia The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia class Devil Fruits gain superhuman physical abilities or powers, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment, such as a body of blades and levitating objects. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison. Zoan The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every ability affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form. There are Zoan Devil Fruits not only for common animals, but for prehistoric or ancient animals and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer, with mythological said to be even rarer than some Logia Devil Fruits). There also exist manufactured Zoan Devil Fruits, fashioned by Vegapunk and Donquixote Doflamingo. While Vegapunk's fruit was a failure, Doflamingo's fruits, renamed "SMILEs" were a success. They are manufactured in his factories using Caesar Clown's SAD, and sold to big names of the sea. Kaido of the Yonko even used them to create an army of Devil Fruit users. Logia The rarest of the three classes, users of Logia class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element (making them intangible or indestructible, the exception being the darkness Logia power which keeps the human body and makes the user more vulnerable towards pain). They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Unnamed Devil Fruits The following is a list of unidentified Devil Fruits. * Donquixote Doflamingo can manipulate people like puppets, as well as slice through things. * Eustass Kid's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate magnetic forces. * Jewelry Bonney's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows her to manipulate the age of a person and herself. It is suggested that she can not manipulate the age of inanimate objects since the clothing of her victims do not change. * Capone Bege's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to become a human fortress, allowing subordinates and weapons to be stored inside his body. * Basil Hawkins's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to create straw voodoo dolls and use them to redirect physical damage from his own body. Damage incurred by the dolls will be exhibited by those whom the doll represents. Hawkins can also transform into a straw-man. Kizaru notes it is not Logia. * Scratchmen Apoo's unnamed Devil Fruit which allows him to morph limbs into instruments and use music as weapons. * X Drake's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Ancient Zoan which allows him to take the form of a dinosaur. * Urouge's unnamed Devil Fruit, which lets him expand his muscles at a rapid rate. * The unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unknown prisoner from Impel Down. It gave this person the ability of "tunneling", used to create the secret floor between Level 5 and Level 6 of Impel Down, Level 5.5. * Minotaurus' unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a cow. * Minokoala's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a koala. * Minozebra's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a zebra. * Minorhinoceros's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a rhinoceros. * Laffitte's unnamed Devil Fruit which allows him to form wings for flight. * Jozu's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to turn into diamond. * Marco's unnamed Devil Fruit, a Mythical Zoan which allows him to transform into a phoenix. * Blamenco's unnamed Devil Fruit which lets him keep things such as a giant hammer in a pocket that is in his body. * The spiked ball and chain owned by Rakuyo looks somewhat like a dog, and is possibly carnivorous, as it was seen biting through Kizaru's stomach. * Onigumo's unnamed Devil Fruit that lets him sprout spider-like arms from his back as well as grow a spider's abdomen. * Dalmatian's unnamed Zoan Devil Fruit that turns him into a dalmatian.One Piece Manga and Episode - Vol. 57-58 Chapter 553,567 and Episode 462, An unnamed Marine vice admiral with a Zoan Devil Fruit is shown. * Epoida's unnamed Zoan type Devil Fruit, which allows him to take the form of a caterpillar. * Pekoms's unnamed Zoan type Devil Fruit, which lets him transform into a tortoise. * Minochihuahua's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a chihuahua * Kinemon's unnamed Devil Fruit which switches minor items placed on a person's head into something that can be used as a disguise (based on the user's imagination and memory) which lasts until removed. Kinemon says it relates to sorcery. * Momonosuke's unnamed Zoan Devil Fruit, which allows him to transform into an eastern dragon. It was artificially created by Vegapunk, and was rumored to be a failure. Unnamed Non-Canon Devil Fruits * Alpacacino's unnamed Devil Fruit which gave him life and the ability to transform into an alpaca. * Chiqicheetah has the abilities of a cheetah, possibly due to a Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit Count Early One Piece In the original two pilots of One Piece, Luffy's Devil Fruit power, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, was the power of the Gomu Gomu tree that grew once every 50 years and there were no signs that other such powers existed.Romance Dawn V.1 and Romance Dawn V.2 Translation and Dub Issues Many of the fruit names come from Japanese onomatopoeia and Japanese vocabulary. In some cases finding a suitable dub or translation name is awkward. Manga and Anime Influences The rumor that Jabra recounted about Devil Fruits housing actual devils is similar to the Hindu belief about belerics; because of this the Hindus of Northern India avoids the trees and will not sit in its shade. However, Beleric fruit is also known for its medicinal properties and is used by Hindu physicians for various ailments. The other part of Jabra's rumor about the fruit's devil tearing out and killing the consumer from within is similar to another Hindu legend, particularly the version in Villivakkam, about two asura brothers: Vatapi would take the shape of a fruit or meat and Ilvala would offer the "food" to innocent mendicants passing by. Vatapi would come out by tearing through the victim's body. However, this failed against Agastya. Trivia * Devil Fruits, as expected, have been the center of several myths within the fandom due to fan speculations. Due to this, one can read what fans assume the unnamed Devil Fruits are called here. * According to Pell, there are five known types of abilities that allow the users to take flight. At least one devil fruit, the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon, is an example of one of those types. * Marshall D. Teach is the first person shown to assimilate a Devil Fruit power from a corpse of another Devil Fruit user. He is also the only person to have two Devil Fruit powers at the same time. :* Although Wapol has done something similar by eating his brother to assimilate the Noko Noko no Mi powers, this was considered non-canon due to it only happening in Movie 9. :*In an SBS question, a reader asked if he could get Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi powers by eating Luffy. Oda answered no, and that he would get food poisoning instead. * Whenever a filler Devil Fruit is going to be used in a filler arc, the writers ask permission to use it from the author, Oda. In a SBS Oda described the process as "Basically, all that happens is that the anime's scriptwriters come up with powers that they want to use in the story, and I say 'Yeah, that sounds good', or 'No, sorry, I want to use that one in the future'. That's all." * In Episode 3 of the anime, when Morgan first describes Devil Fruits, he brings up rumored examples such as the ability to breathe fire and the ability to produce tsunamis, both of which were true, and both were utilized by members of the Whitebeard Pirates. References Site Poll Site Navigation ca:Fruites del Diable de:Teufelsfrucht fr:Fruits du Démon it:Frutti del diavolo zh:惡魔果實 Category:Devil Fruits